Somebody To Love
by kikki.k
Summary: Elsa enters a new school called Macedon Academy, leaving her past behind and trying to start fresh. However, this school has more in store for her than she realises, and when a certain young man enters her life, just how much of her past will she be able to leave behind?
1. There’s Always A Beginning

**Hey peeps! Welcome to my first Jelsa fan fiction. There will be mentions of other ships, such as Kristanna, Mericcup and the one between Flynn and Rapunzel (lol I just forgot what the ship name was called). Anyways, carry on reading the story, and I'll see ya at the bottom!**

 **There's Always A Beginning**

If anybody could have warned her how incredibly social this high school was, Elsa would've been thankful.

Unfortunately, nobody did.

So when the sixteen year old young lady walked in through the large, welcoming gate of Macedon Academy, she was completely unprepared for how many girls approached her.

'Hey there!' one of them said. 'The name's Megara, honey. Who're you?'

'Um, I'm Elsa,' she managed. Megara raised an eyebrow.

'Well, if I may say so, dear, I'd say you're quite a looker, and I don't mind that, just as long as you stay away from Hercules. He's so mine, if you're wondering. But other than that, I don't want to frighten you on your first day. I mean, that's _totally_ the teachers' job,' Megara said. Elsa smiled at that.

'Well, it was lovely meeting you, Elsa. See you 'round!' she finished, walking off somewhere, a crowd of girls following closely behind her. Elsa sighed. While she knew Megara probably meant well, it was hard for her to exactly, you know, want to befriend her. She seemed flirtatious to her.

Again, Elsa sighed. She dragged her small, white suitcase through the crowd of students. Even though there were hundreds of students here, Elsa had never felt so lonely.

Until a particular red-head ran into her.

'Sorry!' the girl said. Elsa looked up and came face to face with the girl. She looked about her age, slightly taller, with stunning sapphire eyes.

'It's fine,' Elsa replied. The girl looked at her.

'Well, what's your name? I'm new here, so I don't know nobody,' she said. 'By the way, my name's Merida.'

'I'm Elsa. I'm new here too,' Elsa replied.

'Well, it's good to meet another lass like myself. You know your room number yet?' Merida asked.

'Yeah, I'm in room 357.'

'Would ya look at that! That's my room as well! Guess your my new bunk mate, eh?'

Elsa smiled. 'At least I got someone nice as my room mate.'

Merida laughed, and Elsa found it to be completely genuine and cheery.

'You obviously don't know me. I can get a little brash when I clash with someone I don't like. You're on my good side, likely for you,' Merida said honestly. Elsa noticed a thick Scottish accent in her voice.

'Well then, let's go to our room and settle in,' Elsa said, determinedly dragging her suitcase.

'Erm, I don't mean to be rude, but do you know where you're going?' Merida questioned, following close behind Elsa, who was admittedly hopelessly lost.

'Not really.' Elsa admitted, slowly to a stop. 'Maybe we should ask someone.'

'Excuse me,' Merida tapped a girl on her shoulder. She turned around, revealing bright green eyes, and short, dark brown hair.

'Yes? Can I help you?' she asked politely.

'Me and this lass over here, Elsa, don't know where all the dorm rooms are,' Merida explained. The girl smiled.

'Of course. You must be new, right?' she said. Elsa nodded.

'Well, follow me. I was heading to the dorm rooms anyway. Which grade are you guys in?'

'Year 11,' Merida replied. The girl frowned.

'I'm in Year 10, so you'll have to go a little further than me. I'm Rapunzel, by the way,' the girl, Rapunzel, introduced herself.

'Merida. And I already told you that she's Elsa,' Merida replied. Rapunzel smiled.

'It's a pleasure to meet you.'

Elsa sighed in relief as Rapunzel took the lead, and for he first time since arriving, she didn't feel lost, or alone. She looked around as they walked, trying to take in everything. The classrooms, the students, the teachers, the locations, the lockers, the bathrooms, and so many doors, leading into different places that were yet to be discovered...

'Hello? Earth to Elsa? We're at the Year 10 dorm rooms,' Merida's distinct voice interrupting her thoughts. She snapped out of her trance, instead focusing on Rapunzel, who was busy trying to unlock her dorm room.

'Why won't this thing work- AHHH!' Rapunzel screamed as the swung swung inwards and she was sent tumbling to the floor of her new dorm room.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' A familiar voice cried.

'Anna?' Elsa asked. The strawberry-blonde looked up, her sapphire eyes brightening at the sight of a familiar face.

'Elsa! What are you doing here?' she asked, while helping Rapunzel to her feet.

'Rapunzel, who I'm assuming is your new room mate, was showing us to the dorm rooms,' Elsa explained.

'You two know each other?' Merida asked.

'Yep. Anna's my little sister,' Elsa replied. Merida's jaw dropped open, her eyes travelling from the younger girl with plenty of energy that was bubbling with excitement, to the platinum-blonde who held a sensible pose.

'No way,' Rapunzel breathed, trying to find a similarity between the two.

'Absolutely yes way!' Anna replied. 'So you're Rapunzel, my new room mate?'

'It would seem so. And you're Anna?'

'The one and only!' she announced proudly. Elsa rolled her eyes.

'Wow! I'm so happy to have you as my room mate!' Rapunzel smiled.

'I wouldn't be,' Elsa teased, as Anna punched her in the arm.

'Idiot. I may be a bit energetic, but at least I don't snore,' Anna replied, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Elsa laughed.

'You got that right.'

'Well, Elsa, I think we've gotta go,' Merida said, checking the time on the clock on the far wall of the room.

'Bye, Anna! See you around, Rapunzel!' Elsa waved.

'Bye!' The girl chorused, causing them to giggle as they unpacked their things.

'They're an energetic pair, aren't they?' Merida commented. Elsa smiled.

'It would seem so. I glad Anna seems to be fitting in well, though,' Elsa said.

'So, Rapunzel said to keep walking down the hallway and then turn... left?'

'Right, I think. Although it may have been left,' Elsa replied, struggling to remember.

'Oh well. Let's wing it,' Merida said as they came to the end of the hallway. A lot of people seems to have already settled in, so there wasn't much of an indication of where to go.

'I'm assuming one goes to the girls' rooms, and the other way goes to the boys' Elsa said. Merida agreed. They looked left and right, trying to figure out which way to go.

'Let's just go right,' Merida said, switfly turning in that direction.

'Okay. But if we open the door to find a bunch of boys flirting with their reflection in the mirror, I'm blaming you,' Elsa relented, following the laughing Merida down the hall.

'The number started at 300, but it just gets lower,' Merida noticed.

'You're right. We're at room number 278,' Elsa said, stopping behind Merida.

'This must be the boys' dorms' Merida decided, so they headed back the way they came.

'Well, at least we know where _not_ to go,' Elsa said, looking on the bright side. Merida laughed.

'You're right. I don't think I'd ever want to go _there_.' Elsa giggled.

'I think this is our dorm room,' Merida said, stopping at a room with the number '357' on the front. 'You wanna go in first?'

'It's fine,' Elsa said as Merida dug around in her backpack for the key they sent before the term started. After a few moments of 'ooohhhh', 'aaahhhhh' and 'I found it!' 'That's a key ring' 'Oh', Merida finally managed to fish out the key and unlock the door. It revealed two plain beds, the backs agains the back wall, a massive window in between. A door was on the left wall, which when opened, revealed a white bathroom.

'It's pretty decent for a school, ain't it?' Merida commented, opening one of two massive closets.

'Yeah,' Elsa replied.

'Elsa, come look at the view!' Merida cried. Elsa hurried over, and loooked out the window to see...

'Ew!' Elsa shrieked as she pulled back. The window overlooked a bunch of dogs, which would have been incredibly cute...

If they hadn't been peeing all over the grass.

Merida was laughing hard, even wheezing for air as Elsa had inconveniently tripped over her self and had ended up in a rather undignified position with half her body on a bed, a leg on the other bed and the rest of her body dangling in between.

'Ugh, Merida,' Elsa complained as she attempted to untangle herself from her position. She only managed to fall off both beds and onto the floor, just as their dorm room door swung open.

'And so I was like, "why should I?" And I totally, like, blew her off,' someone said as they stormed through the door. It was a red head and a blonde, both with large pink suitcases and a confused expression.

'What're you guys doing here?' the blonde said, acknowledging Merida before her eyes trained on the poor, slightly embarrassed platinum blonde on the floor in a heap.

'This is our dorm room,' Merida explained. The red head frowned.

'Really? I thought this was ours,' she said.

'I guess we'll be sharing beds. I personally choose the floor,' Merida cracked, causing the four of them to laugh.

'Well, I guess we're in the wrong room. My name's Ella, by the way,' the blonde said. 'And this is my best friend Ariel.'

'Hey. I'm Elsa, and that's Merida. We, um, don't usually look like we're kissing the floor,' Elsa stuttered. The two girls laughed.

'That's completely fine by us. Once you get into the classes and everything, you'll find that kissing floors are considered _normal_ here,' Ella giggled.

'Anyways, we should go. I wanna see Eric!' Ariel gushed, speeding out of the room. The blonde rolled her eyes.

'Her boyfriend,' she explained before hurrying off to catch up to her friend.

'They seem like decent lasses,' Merida thought aloud. Elsa nodded. By now she had gotten off the floor and was sitting on the bed on the right, facing Merida who was sitting on the bed on the left.

'Well, we could unpack tonight, do you wanna go explore for now?' Elsa suggested. Merida shrugged.

'Sure. Seems like fun,' Merida agreed. They stood up off the beds...

And Elsa inconveniently slipped and fell once more.

'Seriously? Do they clean these floors with oil?' Elsa muttered as Merida burst into a fit of giggles.

'C'mon, lassie. At this rate, we'll never make it past the dorms.'

So Elsa picked herself up, dusted herself off, and got back on her saddle, ready once more to explore.

'Let's go,' Elsa said, following Merida out the door and into what essentially was the unknown.

But hopefully not unknown for long.

 **There's Always A Beginning**

Jack honestly didn't really enjoy the first day of school.

Firstly, it meant that the amazing summer holidays were over, so no more sleep in's, video games, or partying.

Secondly, it meant trying to get through a massive crowd of students without being recognised.

Which was as likely as him getting a PhD.l

'Jackie!' a female shriek called from somewhere nearby. Jack inwardly groaned. He knew that voice. Unfortunately.

'Jackie!' the voice repeated, closer this time. Jack tried to weave his way onto the other side of the crowd, but he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he knew he couldn't get away. He plastered a fake smile onto his handsome face and spun around, meeting Quincy's eyes.

'What's your dorm room?' Quincy questioned, a glitter in her eye.

'Why does it matter?' Jack asked, forcing himself not to slap her as she made suggestive eyebrow movement and shifted closer.

'Well, you know, so I can check up on you,' she replied innocently, not quite matching the worryingingly mishcheif in her violet eyes. Jack ran his hand through his snow-white hair as he attempted to slide away from her closeness.

'I just don't think you knowing is necessary,' Jack replied lamely, praying desperately for a way out of this conversation.

Apparently, those prayers were heard.

'Hey, Jack!' another familiar voice called out to him. Instead of groaning internally, however, he turned his smile into a genuine one.

'Hey, Hiccup,' he said to his best friend. He pushed past a gaping Quincy as he hugged his mate.

'Long time no see, huh?' Jack said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

'I literally came over to your house last night to convince you to come to school today,' he replied. It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes.

'It's just a phrase, Hic,' he said.

'Yeah, but a phrase used in the wrong context,' he replied. Jack sighed, but was happy inside to know that in the past 8 or so hours his friend hadn't changed a bit, still with his all-knowing brain and the urge to correct people's mistakes.

'You in room 289?' Jack asked, changing the subject. Hiccup nodded.

'Gues we're room mates then,' Jack said flatly, as Hiccup smirked.

'Too bad for you,' Hiccup added. 'I learnt how to snore on the holidays.'

Jack started laughing, patting Hiccup on the back in a supposedly supportive way, leading him off to the dorm rooms, hoping that he was leaving Quincy behind.

'So how's your day been so far, Jack? Already traumatised an unfortunate pretty lady by attempting to flirt with her?' Hiccup asked. Jack gave him a playful shove.

'Of course not. I only start flirting on the _second_ day. Considering your my best friend, you really should've known that.' he retorted.

'Wow. That makes such a big difference,' Hiccup muttered sarcastically. Jack shoved him again.

'Just hurry up and show me where the hell the dorm rooms are,' Jack said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

'Where would you be without me,' Hiccup commented.

'Probably somewhere at home playing on my video games. Instead, I'm here. Thank you _so_ much,' Jack replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

'You'd also end up unemployed. Or even worse, a lawyer,' Hiccup shuddered, refusing to think of his future career having to do anything with law.

'My uncle's a lawyer, you know,' Jack said matter-of-factly.

'Did he have a reliable friend?'

'No, and neither do I.'

'Cold, Jack, cold.'

'Why are you describing your soul?'

'How did you even pass Year 10?'

'I have intelligence and you know it, Hiccup.'

'I know a lot of facts, Jack, and that most certainly isn't one of them.'

'I guess you're gonna have to widen your knowledge capacity, then.'

'At least I have knowledge.'

'I have knowledge too! Like I know that you're very mean!'

'Funny, you seem to be talking to your reflection, but there are no mirrors around. Must be your stupidity kicking in.'

'Just show me where the damned rooms are,' Jack replied gruffly, half mad that he couldn't think of a witty response.

'Whatever you say, Your Majesty,' Hiccup said as he stalked ahead, reading the room numbers aloud.

'Right here,' he said after a while, gripping the room door's handle and opening the door.

'Ahh, looks exactly the same as last year's rooms,' Jack sighed as he dumped his bag on the left bed.

'What, did you expect it to have a diamond chandelier and jewels covering the walls? We may be a year older, in a grade above, but we're still in a freakin' school,' Hiccup pointed out, dumping his suitcase on the edge of the right bed.

'Point taken. Still, a guy can dream, right?' Jack said. Hiccup stared at him.

'You seriously need to learn when to use phrases and sayings in the correct context,' Hiccup commented, unzipping his suitcase to reveal an incredibly neat and organised interior.

'Seriously? You even _colour coded_ your _suitcase_? You do know you're gonna have to move it all to your closet anyway, right?' Jack said.

'Yeah, well, it makes the unpacking part easier. I'm supposing your's looks a mess?' Hiccup asked. Jack shrugged.

'Meh. I'm gonna wear the clothes anyway. I don't really need to fold them.'

'Wanna unpack later? I really want to meet the new students this year,' Hiccup suggested. Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Already sick of me?' he asked, feigning hurt. Hiccup smirked.

'You betcha I am,' he replied. Jack laughed.

'In all seriousness, though, you saw a girl that caught your eye, or something?' he asked quietly, as if it was some sort of secret between them. It was meant to be a joke, but Hiccup blushed.

'W-what? No. Not at all. You're mistaken. I haven't- well I have seen girls but it's not like I like them or anything,' he stuttered, suddenly avoiding eye contact. Jack grinned.

'Wow, that was meant to be a joke, but I'm definitely up to socialising if you wanna meet up with a girl,' he smirked. He opened the dorm room door and gave a slight, mocking bow. 'Ladies first.'

'Gosh, what a gentleman,' Hiccup muttered sarcastically, seemingly regaining his composure, pride, and sarcatic responses.

'Where to first, Hic?' Jack asked as they made they made their way out of the dorm rooms and into the main part of the school; the classrooms, where most people hung out after visiting their dorm rooms so they could find their lockers.

'Yours is next to mine, right?' Hiccup asked motioning to his locker. Jack noticed the number, and nodded.

'Yep. Lucky me.'

'Lucky you? You're on my right. That means that you could smack me in the face with your locker door.'

'Thanks for the idea, idiot.'

'I'm the idiot? You don't even know the way around the school you've been attending for the past who knows how many years!'

'I never said that. I just prefer it when you lead.'

'I'm flattered.'

'You should be,' Jack threatened, getting a toothy grin out of Hiccup.

'So who's this girl?' Jack asked innocently, casually leaning against the lockers. Hiccup flushed once more.

'There's no girl,' Hiccup mumbled quietly, knowing it would prove no use.

And it didn't.

'Yeah right, that's a lie and you know it. Come on, I've been your friend pretty much your whole life. You can trust me.'

'On the contrary, I don't know if I can,' Hiccup said, giving him a knowing look. Jack just raised an eyebrow. Hiccup sighed.

'Fine. But you have to swear you won't do _anything_ that makes it awkward or anything, okay?'

'I gotchu man,' Jack said. Hiccup snorted.

'Last time you said those words, it was when I asked you not to save my name as something sketchy, and you put my contact name down as 'Not My Drug Dealer'. Honestly.'

'Hey! In my defence, no one suspected a thing!'

'Your point being...'

'Just get it off your chest, man.'

Hiccup hesitated. 'I don't know her name, but she's got really wild red hair and I saw hanging around with a girl with, like, seriously white hair. Platinum blonde, I reckon.'

'Ahh. Why'd she catch your eye?'

'Just 'cause she seems like a seriously courageous and interesting character. Plus, she's kinda pretty,' Hiccup admittedly quietly. Jack smirked.

'Well, don't worry sappy pants. Your secret's safe with me,' he teased. Hiccup groaned.

'One word, Jackson Overland, and I'm telling everyone your peanut butter story,' Hiccup threatened. Jack held his arms up in a sign of 'I'm not going to do anything' whereas his eyes said 'You made a mistake as soon as you opened your mouth'.

'Hey, is that Flynn?' Jack asked Hiccup, motioning towards the brown-eyed, handsome, smoulder professional who was chatting with a girl with short brown hair and emerald eyes.

'Sure is. Let's say hi, and immediately save the poor girl,' Hiccup said. Jack laughed as they waltzed over to the pair.

'Wassup, Jack, Hic?' Flynn greeted, fist pumping the lads.

'Nothing much. You?' Jack replied, wiggling his eyebrows. The girl blushed whereas Flynn just smirked.

'Just having a chat with this gorgeous lady over here. Guys, meet Rapunzel,' he introduced. Rapunzel smiled warmly, acknowledging Jack and Hiccup.

'Hello, presumably Jack and Hic,' Rapunzel said, slightly awkwardly.

'His name's Hiccup, but yeah, Hic's his nickname,' Jack explained. Rapunzel nodded slowly.

'Well, anyway, I gotta go. I'm trying to find my room mate, Anna, who was meant to be back here 5 minutes ago. You guys haven't seen her, by any chance? Strawberry-blonde, sapphire eyes, enthusiastic personality?'

'Nope. Sorry, Rapunzel,' Hiccup said. Rapunzel sighed.

'It's fine I'll just keep looking.'

'Want me to help you look, blondie?' Flynn asked. Rapunzel gave him a weird look.

'She went to the female bathroom, which is where I'm gonna try to find her now. Do you want to come now?' she asked as the other two laughed. Flynn shrugged.

'I mean, I could walk you there and then wait outside,' Flynn replied, undeterred.

'I mean, sure, if you want.' Rapunzel said, waving goodbye to Jack and Hiccup before leaving in the direction of the bathrooms, Flynn hot on her heels.

'So subtle, am I right?' Jack commented sarcastically as his best friend laughed.

'He was so eager to help her. I swear, if she looked at him and said she needs someone to jump off a cliff for her, he'd be leaping off in two seconds flat,' Hiccup replied. Then, suddenly, he blushed. Jack looked in the direction of Hiccup's gaze, and saw a balloon of red hair bouncing around. Jack grinned. Hiccup gave shot him a glare, but Jack was already walking in the direction of the red-head. He heard Hiccup mutter something inaudible behind him, something that sounded like 'stupid, lying white-haired idiot', but he could hear his footsteps following him through the crowd. As the crowd slightly parted, he could see that the girl had a companion, and a gorgeous one at that. Jack and to literally rub his eyes in disbelief as he stared at the platinum-blonde girl, trying to make out if she was an actual, living homo sapien.

'-and I honestly don't know why'd they even put that there. It's pointless!' the red-head was saying. The platinum-blonde laughed. Hiccup had managed to catch up to him, as they sauntered over to the girls.

'You guys look lost. New here?' Jack started. The red-head looked at him.

'Yeah, but do we really look lost?' she asked. Jack smirked.

'Sorta. But it's cool. I don't think I've ever met someone new who immediately knew where everything was,' he replied. The red-head sighed in relief as she held out her hand.

'The name's Merida. This is my friend Elsa,' she introduced. Jack gingerly shook her hand, and nodded in acknowledgment at Elsa. She raised an eyebrow in response. Jack watched in excitement as he saw Hiccup awkwardly shake Merida's hand, letting go just a _smidge_ too late. He gave Hiccup a knowing look, which was returned with a glare.

'My name's Jack, and this is my best friend Hiccup. Yes, the name's real,' Jack cracked, causing both the girls to giggle as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

'It's fine. There was a guy in my old school named Gigan Ticbutt. He could never catch a break,' the platinum blonde, Elsa, giggled. Jack sniggered as the other two laughed.

'I feel bad. I also feel grateful that my name isn't as horrific as _that.'_ Hiccup stated.

'So you guys want a personal guide or somethin'?' Jack offered, returning to the original topic. Merida shrugged.

'Sure. If you guys ain't got nothin' better to do than lead us two 'round, I ain't gonna object. I would like to know where the archery grounds are.'

'You play archery?' Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrow. Merida shrugged again.

'I guess,' she replied. Elsa looked at her.

'You _guess?_ I've known you for, like, 20 minutes and I already know that you literally _worship_ archery,' Elsa commented. Merida smiled.

'I s'ppose I was the National Archery Champion For Under 16's 10 years in a row,' Merida stated humbly. Jack felt his eyes widen.

'What happened on the eleventh year?' Jack smirked.

'I turned 16,' Merida deadpanned. The other three laughed as she simply smirked.

'Wow. Admittedly, that's impressive though,' Hiccup said. Jack gently nudged him, and Hiccup slapped him on the arm.

'Well, anyways, how 'bout that guide you offered?' Elsa asked.

'Of course,' Jack replied, bowing politely, indicating with his hand to follow them.

'What a gentleman,' Elsa muttered sarcastically. Jack feigned hurt, bringing his left hand up to his heart dramatically. _Left._

'Your heart's closer to your left side, you idiot,' Hiccup said. Jack glanced down and quickly switched his hands.

'Wow, Hiccup, you blind or what?' Jack said teasingly.

'Wow, Jack, you dumb or what?' Hiccup replied mockingly. Jack rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on the massive doors leading out into the outdoor section of the school.

'Woah,' Merida and Elsa gasped in unison. Jack smiled to himself in pride of his school. But if he was being completely honest, the outdoor section was as cool as the inside.

'There's like, five basketball courts here,' Elsa exclaimed.

'You play basketball?'

'Yeah. And netball.'

'Hold it!' Merida shrieked suddenly, marching off in the direction of what looked like targets.

'Woah. Again,' Elsa muttered, staring at the archery grounds. There were ten targets lined up, each one that further bit away from the shooting spot. There was a a forest directly next to the grounds, and there was a tunnel leading into it, suggesting that there was more to the school.

'Welcome to Macedon Academy,' Hiccup said, gesturing with his hands to the currently empty archery grounds.

'Well, I think it'd be fitting to see the National champion in action, don't you think?' Jack suggested, glancing at the excited red head.

'Yes, sir,' Merida saluted, strolling to the small hut filled with bows and arrows. A few moments later, she walked out with a blue bow and a quiver of arrows.

'I'd prefer me own bow an' arrow, but this'll have to do before it arrives here,' Merida said as she took her position at the first target, which was around 6 metres away, and without hesitation lined up her arrow and shot. It shot through the air, and hit the bullseye with ease.

'Impressive,' Elsa commented. Merida shrugged.

'You ain't seen nothin' yet,' she replied mischievously, quickly shooting the next 5 shots in under 10 seconds. The other three's jaws dropped, and it stayed there as she continued to nail the bullseye, target after target. Then, on the last target, she closed her eyes and shot with confidence, splintering the centre of the target.

'Wow,' Hiccup spluttered, staring at the composed archer, who seemed mildly satisfied with her 10 bullseyes.

'Meh. It would've been a lot more fun to shoot while riding me horse,' was all she said.

'Oh well. Wanna continue the tour?' Jack asked. The two girls nodded enthusiastically, as they followed the two boys back to the inside of the school.

'Here is the Year 11 maths class. There are two different maths teachers in Year 11. You should hope to get Mr Ulysses. He's super chill, but seriously smart. And Mrs Vulgar, is, well, vulgar,' Jack said, indicating to a room, as Hiccup grabbed the handle and pushed it open, revealing a whiteboard and a whole bunch of tables and chairs.

'Well, this is incredibly modern,' Merida noted, looking at all the sleek storage cabinets and monotone colour themes.

'I s'ppose. It is an incredibly prestigious school for a reason,' Jack said. They headed out, as they continued to explore the bottom floor of the building. It was quite a challenge, Jack realised, to get through the crowd without being stopped once or twice, here or there by his classmates, but other than that the four of them had a great time, chatting away endlessly and making funny jokes.

'Knock knock,' Elsa asked the three of them once.

'Who's there?'

'Britney.'

'Britney who?'

'Britney Spears.'

'Um...' Jack muttered awkwardly.

'Knock knock,' she asked again.

'Who's there?'

'Britney.'

'Britney who?'

'Britney Spears. Oops, I did it again,' Elsa sang, revealing a surprisingly beautiful voice as well as a funny joke.

'Ooohhhhh,' Merida giggled as they all laughed.

'That was good,' Hiccup commented.

'Okay, How 'bout this; why did the baboon fall out fo the tree?' Merida asked.

'Why?'

'Cause it was dead,' she replied. They all stared at each other for a second, before bursting into fits of giggles.

'That's so stupid,' Jack sniggered.

'I have one too,' Hiccup said.

'Go,' Merida said.

'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson decide to go on a camping trip. After dinner and a bottle of wine, they lay down for the night, and go to sleep. Some hours later, Holmes awoke and nudged his faithful friend. "Watson, look up at the sky and tell me what you see." Watson replied, "I see millions of stars." "What does that tell you?" Watson pondered for a minute. "Astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Horologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful and that we are small and insignificant. Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. What does it tell you, Holmes?" Holmes was silent for a minute, then spoke: "Watson, you idiot. Someone has stolen our tent!"

The four of them cracked up again, trying to go through the crowd dignified but failing as they struggled to control their laughter.

'Nice one,' Elsa said.

'Okay, I guess I should contribute a joke too,' Jack said.

'It better be funny,' Merida threatened. Jack smirked.

'So a woman goes on a bus with her baby's and the bus driver says, "That's the ugliest baby I've ever woman gets so angry, she sits at the back next to a man. She turns to him and says, "I cannot believe the bus driver just insulted me." The man looks at her and says, "Okay, you go up there and tell him off, and I'll take care of your monkey."

'Oh my gosh!' Elsa gasped as the four of them laughed their heads off, getting a few weird glances from some people, but not caring a bit.

Until a certain brat showed up.

'Heya, Jack!' Quincy shrieked, sauntering down the hallway with two girls at her side.

'Who's that?' Elsa whispered to Jack.

'Quincy Adams. You might wanna stay away from her,' Jack whispered back, receiving a worried glance from his companion.

'Telling her how great I am?' Quincy asked.

'Yeah, and how incredibly humble you are too,' Jack whipped back sarcastically, drawing a few stifled giggles from the others. Quincy, undeterred, smiled a toothy smile and got right up in Jack's personal space. He stepped back a bit, trying to keep a safe distance from the girl.

'Really? How nice of you,' she whispered, attempting to sound seductive but instead sounding like she was gasping for air.

'You know what? I really need to go to the bathroom right now. See you 'round, Quincy!' he said, turning his body and quickly squeezing through the crowd, Hiccup, Elsa and Merida right behind him.

'Jackie! You forgot to tell me your room number!' her high-pitched voice shouted over the noise of the crowd, but Jack was eager to get away. He quickly glanced behind him, making sure his friends were right there, and then came out fo the crowd and stood in front of a door.

'Is this the boy's bathroom?' Elsa asked looking slightly embarrassed. Jack smirked.

'Nah. It's the music room,' he reassured her, opening the door like a gentleman and let the two girls through.

'Why thank you,' Elsa said sweetly, curtsying as she disappeared through the doorway.

'Yeah, thanks Jack,' Hiccup said, about to squeeze through, before Jack stopped him.

'What're you doing? You're not a girl,' he teased as he went in through before Hiccup.

'Gee, what a gentleman indeed,' he muttered underneath his breath. Jack laughed, following the two girls as they wondered around the large room, taking in all the different instruments that were scattered everywhere.

'You have an erhu?' Elsa asked excitedly, picking up the instrument gingerly.

'Yep. You play?' Hiccup asked.

'No. But I've always wanted to learn how.'

'You can ask Mulan. She plays it, like, seriously good,' Jack advised.

'Who's she?' Merida butt in, giving the two guys a curious glance.

'Chinese girl in our year level. She's also really good at martial arts,' Hiccup replied.

'Is this a grand piano?' Elsa asked, her fingers tracing the top of the majestic instrument.

'Sure is. You play piano?' Jack asked. Elsa nodded.

'Play a song,' Merida asked. 'And sing too.'

'I'm really not _that_ good,' Elsa replied modestly, but taking a seat nevertheless. She carefully opened the piano and played a couple of notes on the piano.

'Please sing and play. I promise not to judge if it's crap,' Merida said. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

'How reassuring. But because you asked so nicely,' she took a breath, then played a few notes on the piano, which was presumably the intro of a really famous song.

 _Wise men say,_

 _Only fools rush in,_

 _But I can't help, falling in love with you._

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help, falling in love with you._

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things are just meant to be,_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you,_

 _Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

 _Darling, so it goes,_

 _Some things are just meant to be,_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life too,_

 _For I can't help, falling in love with you,_

 _For I can't help, falling in love with you._

'Wow,' Merida said after Elsa had finished the outro. 'Wow' was pretty much all that Jack could think as he thought about what had just happened. Not only was her voice already beautiful, she sang with so much _emotion._ **He didn't know if she could relate to the song or something, but he knew that she had talent, and that was pretty cool.**

'That was a lot better than "not that good,"' Jack commented, quoting the platinum blonde's earlier words. She shrugged.

'I guess. My notes weren't as smooth as I'd like them to be, and one of my notes was a little sharp, but other than that I guess it was okay,' she responded, pulling the cover down, the piano waiting for it to be used again.

'Oh well. It's been a pleasure meeting you guys. I think me a Merida better get back to our dorms. It's almost 1 o'clock and we haven't unpacked yet,' Elsa said, offering the two boys a warm smile. Merida did the same, nodding her head in acknowledgement at them.

'It's all good. See you guys around?' Jack said.

'You betcha,' Merida said. The two girls waved and stalked out of the room, chatting excitedly.

'Well, it was nice meeting your crush and her friend, Hiccup.'

'Shut up, Jack.'

 **There's Always A Beginning**

'Well they're super cool,' Merida commented as they stalked back to their dorm room, taking the stairs on the left side of the school.

'Yeah. I like them,' Elsa replied.

'You like them?' Merida asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Elsa considered giving her a friendly shove, but decided against it because they were on a staircase.

'Not in _that_ way, Merida. Do you?' she asked, attempting to turn the tables. Merida just shrugged.

'As friends. Just like you,' she responded calmly, leading the way to their dorm.

'Ah, home sweet home,' Elsa mumbled as she followed Merida inside their dorm and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her suitcase, and began taking the clothes out and placing them in one of the sets of drawers. Merida did the same, both of them still chatting away, telling each other more about themselves.

'Where're you from?'

'Norway. Arendelle, if we're being specific. You?'

'Scotland. Although you could probably already tell with me accent.'

'I guess. When's your birthday?

'May 24. How 'bout you?'

'December 31.'

'Wow. Very last day of the year, huh?'

'Yeah. Sometimes it sucks, but I guess it's sorta cool?'

'True. Favourite song?'

'Death by a Bachelor, by Panic! At The Disco. You?'

'Ain't Your Mama, J-Lo. Favourite colour?'

'Blue. And white, even though it's technically not a colour.'

'Mine's green. I love it because it's the colour of trees, and nature in general, I guess.'

'Favourite food?'

'Don't really know. I like a variety of foods.'

'Same. It's hard to choose.'

'Spirit animal?'

'Snow leopard, probably.'

'Horses for me. Just really love 'em'

'What's your horse's name?'

'Angus. He's a shire horse. You ever ridden before?'

'No. Always wanted to try, though.'

'Maybe you can borrow one of the school's horses and we could go on a horse ride one day,' Merida suggested. Elsa shrugged.

'Sounds like a plan.'

At that moments, the loud speaker came on.

'Welcome, students, to another year at Macedon Academy. We kindly ask now that you stop whatever you may be doing and come outside to the assembly area at the front of the school. If you are new here, follow the flow of students. Thank you,' a female voice spoke with authority over the speaker.

'I guess we'd better get going,' Elsa said, dropping the t-shirt in her hands and walked out the door, Merida right behind her.

'Do you think it's just a welcome back assembly?' Merida questioned as they followed all the students down the staircase and out the front doors.

'I think so. There may be a few announcements but I'm pretty sure it's just brief stuff,' Elsa replied. Merida nodded thoughtfully.

'Where do we stand?' Elsa asked. Merida shrugged.

'Beats me. Maybe we'll just find other Year 11's and stand with them,' Merida suggested. They managed to spot Ariel's flaming red hair and hurried over to it.

'Oh, hey guys!' Ariel greeted, Cinderella still by her side.

'Hey. Is this where we're meant to stand?' Elsa asked. The two girls nodded.

'Yeah. We don't know who our home room teachers are yet, but we'll find out now. Then, we stand with our home room teachers,' Cinderella explained. 'But for now, just stick with all the Year 11's.'

'So did you find this so called "Eric?"' Merida asked. Ariel blushed.

'Yeah. I really hope he's in my class,' she replied, the blush still very much evident.

'Hey guys!' a familiar masculine voice called out as he slung his arms around Merida and Elsa.

'Hey, Jack,' Elsa replied.

'How'd the unpacking go?'

'Probably better than yours,' Elsa replied, remembering how Hiccup had complained about Jack's untidiness. He pouted.

'For the record, I finished unpacking _10 minutes_ before Hiccup did.'

'That's called being lazy, Jack.'

'It's called being _efficient._ '

'Jack! Over here!' a male's voice called out to him. His head turned in the direction of the voice.

'Coming!' he called out. 'Got to go, ladies. See y'all 'round.' He nodded at Ariel and Cinderella, who had a shocked expression on their face, as he walked off.

'Did that just happen?' Cinderella asked. Ariel nodded.

'What?' Merida asked.

'That was Jackson Overland, the most popular guy in Year 11, and possibly the whole school. It's literally every girl's dream to even have him touch you. Well, except me and Ariel. We got our own Prince Charming's,' Cinderella explained, her calm demeanour returning.

'Wow. We didn't even know that. I guess that explains why it was so hard to get through the crowd,' Merida pondered, her eyes adapting a thoughtful look.

'Welcome, students, to Macedon Academy!' a voice boomed out from the front. Elsa looked to the front and saw a stage with a petite sort of woman with wispy grey hair. The chattering quieted down.

'For all you new students, I am the principal of this school, and my name is Mrs Kole, although my old students _insist_ on calling me "Fairy Godmother"' she continued, giving some of the students a knowing, warm smile.

'The rules for this year are the same. They will be gone over tomorrow with your home room teacher, as I'm assuming you don't really want to stand out here until Greogry finds a girlfriend,' she whipped. There was a chorus of laughter, 'oohhhs' and 'dammmnnnnn', as who Elsa assumed was Gregory smiled bashfully.

'Anyways, Mr Westergard will be going over the announcements' she said as she stood back from the microphone and a handsome man came forward to the microphone.

'Yes, well, hello, students, it's a pleasure to see you all. Firstly, as tradition, tonight we will have the girls vs boys water fight in our "arena". If you're new here, we'll, we basically just have a massive water fight, and the winner gets to have bragging rights, the trophy of the gender wars and of course, the honour of dumping whatever we have onto the loser's head. This year, we have-' Mr Westergard paused, adding suspense.

'Melted blue cheese mixed with beetroot juice!' he announced. Cheers erupted from the assembly, the teachers smiling on.

'Well, secondly, I'm sure you'd like to know who you're teachers are. Well, since it's the end of assembly, come up to the front stage and in front are tables, and on each table there is a differen year level. Find your year level, and then on the table there will be sheets of paper for each student in your year level. Find your name, it's in alphabetical order if that helps, and it'll have your timetable on it. That'll tell you your classes, teachers and which room it's in. Okay, so now that's done, see you guys around, and once you've got your timetable, you can go back to doing, whatever you we're doing. We meet in the arena at 6!' he finished, stepping back as all the student flocked forward, eager to find out their classes. It took a while, but eventually Elsa made it to the table and quickly found her timetable and Merida's.

'It's exactly the same!' Merida exclaimed happily as they compared timetables. The two girls hugged each other excitedly, before letting go and heading back to their dorms.

'I'm incredibly excited for the water fight. It sounds _super_ fun,' Elsa said as they walked back together to their dorm.

'Yeah. I'm assuming the arena is that massive building at the very back of the outdoor area, right?' Merida asked.

'Yeah. I think so.'

'I really wanna win. We should create a game plan.'

'True. But that depends on whether or not their are gonna be, like, obstacles or something in there.'

'Point taken. Do you think it'll be water balloons or hoses?'

'I reckon it'll be a variety of everything. There might even be a lake or something in the middle.'

'I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?' Merida concluded.

 **There's Always A Beginning**

'Welcome to the 26th Gender Wars Water Fight,' Mrs Cole, or Fairy Godmother, spoke as the crowd of students fidgeting impatiently for the game to begin. Jack was one of those people.

'Because I know that you'e so eager to play, I'll keep it brief. No violence. No physical harm. Just water. The team who has the driest team wins. The water fight will go on for an hour, and when you hear the buzzer, no more water balloons, and the water systems that power the hoses will be switched off. The water guns will not be used after the buzzer. We'll all meet outside here, and that's where we'll judge how dry you are. Remember, there are cameras inside, so if you do wet someone after the buzzer, it will be caught out. If you harm anyone purposefully, you will be caught out. Because the boys won last year, you will have the advantage of going inside first. Then, the girls will go in. When the buzzer goes, the water fight will begin. May the best team win!' she concluded. She indicated for the boys to go in, so Jack nudged Hiccup and they jogged inside. The arena looked slightly different to last time. There were many more obstacles, more hiding places, and there was a massive lake in the middle, which was new. Jack spotted a water gun lazing around next to an inflatable palm tree, so he snatched it up and filled it up at the lake. He glanced at his sid,e and he spotted Hiccup with his own water gun, hurrying over to fill it up too.

'The girls are entering now!' Hiccup exclaimed, quickly filling up his water gun. Jack glanced back at the front doors, the girls streaming in and separating off into their small groups.

'Let's go back there,' Jack said, pointing to an arch-shaped structure. Hiccup shook his head.

'Not good enough for hiding. We should go there,' he said, pointing at a three sided box. Jack nodded, seeing that it would be a lot better for hiding as well as more practical.

'Come on, then,' he urged as he stood up and ran to the hiding spot. He could hear his best friend's footsteps behind him, before he quickly swerved and sunk to the floor, his back to the back wall of the three sided box. Hiccup appeared around the left side of the box and he resumed a squatting position next to Jack.

'What's our plan?' Hiccup asked Jack. Jack shrugged.

'Hide. If someone comes, squirt them. If it gets boring, come out of hiding and get attention, get the girls to try and shoot you, show off your great dodging skills and then squirt them with water instead,' he suggested. Hiccup gave him a weird look.

'Is that _really_ how you plan on winning?' Hiccup asked him. Jack smirked.

'It's how we won last year,' he sassed, causing Hiccup to shut his mouth and instead return a matching smirk. Around 5 minutes of awkward silence, no girls running past and a 'Dude, did you just fart?' 'Nah, that's just your natural smell,' later, they decided that it was now boring so they came out of hiding and carefully checked the surroundings. Behind them, they could spot a few completely drenched girls and boys, and a few dry ones.

'Come on. Let's go get them,' Jack said, indicating to three dry girls who were slightly hidden behind the arch Jack had pointed to before. They quietly stalked up behind them, and before they could even turn around, they were drenched for, head to toe.

'Ha!' Jack called out, the three girls turning around to reveal Mulan, Tiana and Charlotte.

'Oh man! My hair!' Charlotte complained, gingerly combing her blonde locks. Both Mulan and Tiana rolled their eyes and gave each other knowing smiles.

'Just wait 'til it has blue cheese and beetroot juice in it!' Jack teased as he and Hiccup ran off, trying to find their next victim.

'Hey Hiccup! It's your girlfriend!' Jack pointed out as he spotted her unmistakeable curly red hair bouncing beside platinum-blonde locks. They were running to the left side of the arena, and as far as Jack could see, they were completely dry.

'Shut up, Jack,' Hiccup said as they followed them to the side. They squatted behind an inflatable flamingo, which honestly didn't do much to hide Merida's unique afro, and he saw them take a quick glance around. Jack and Hiccup quickly hid behind a short pop-up wall, hoping that they didn't see them. There was a bit of silence, before Jack carefully looked around the wall...

And got splashed in the face.

'ARRGGH,' he mumbled as the jet of water drenched him. He could hear Hiccup complaining a bit in his side and knew that they'd been caught out.

'Got you!' Elsa cheered delightfully as she switched off the water gun and quickly ran off, Merida hot on her heels. Jack looked down and saw that all his clothes were soaked in water. He looked at Hiccup, but he wasn't doing much better.

'Well, I suppose we can just go crazy, right?' Jack said, looking at his drenched friend. He shrugged.

'I guess. Let's go get revenge!' Hiccup cried, trying to sound heroic, but slipping on a puddle and face planting the floor. Jack winced.

'Ow,' Hiccup muttered as he pulled himself up.

'Jeez, Hiccup, we'e not going to win if you keep being your uncoordinated self,' Jack teased. Hiccup glared at him.

'Not helping,' Hiccup said. The two of them ran out into the open, gleefully shooting everywhere, catching a few girls and getting even more wet themselves. It was quite fun, actually, as a group formed in the middle and had some sort of showdown. Water splashed _everywhere,_ and Jack felt adrenaline rushing through his veins every time he successfully hit someone with water.

'Jack! Help!' Flynn Rider called out as he was being chased by Rapunzel, not a weapon in his hands. Jack took aim, and shot. A jet of water surged out and hit Rapunzel on the side of her head, and he soaked her from head to toe.

'Nice shot!' Flynn complimented as he picked up a water balloon and preceded to throw it at the brunette.

'5 minutes left!' a voice over the speaker called out. Jack filled up his water gun again, and rejoined the battle. He could see Hiccup getting a bucketful of water dunked over his head, and felt a bit sorry for him. He rushed over and squirted the girls who held the bucket, and they immediately dropped it and ran off.

'Gee, you took your time,' Hiccup muttered.

'Not thank you? Ungrateful child,' Jack shook his head as he watched the sides of Hiccup's mouth turn upward.

The last five minutes were absolutely frantic. There was literally water everywhere, and everywhere Jack ran, he felt a spray of water somehow fly out of nowhere and hit him. He managed to get around thirty more people before the time ran out and the buzzer sounded.

'EVERYONE STOP! START HEADING OUT THE FRONT NOW!' Fairy Godmother spoke loudly into the speaker. Jack dropped his water gun and followed the flow of students out the front doors.

'Good game, Jack,' a feminine voice said from behind him. He turned and spotted Elsa and Merida, both of them completely dry.

'How are you still dry?' Hiccup asked them.

'Tactics and skill,' Merida replied, a small smile plastered on her face.

'Haha. Well, it won't matter anyway. We're gonna win,' Jack stated confidently. Elsa raised and eyebrow.

'Are you sure about that?' she asked, looking at his drenched shirt. He hesitated.

'Yeah... maybe not,' he decided. Merida laughed.

'See you on the loser's podium,' Merida commented as she and Elsa sped ahead. Jack glanced at Hiccup. He was staring at them, particularly the red head. Jack sighed.

'Welcome students! My my, some of you are looking very wet,' Fairy Hodmother commented when the whole school had filed out of the arena.

'Okay, split into your teams and we'll do the judging!' she announced. They hurriedly split up and nervously waited for the judgin to begin. The teachers started at the boys team.

'Well well well, you're all looking drenched,' Mr Westergard said as he inspected them. After they had looked at them all, they moved onto the girls. Jack couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he noticed small smiles on the teahcers' faces as they walked past.

'Okay, the winner had been selected. The winner of the water fight for this gender war is...' Fairy Godmother paused for suspense.

'THE GIRLS!' she yelled. The girls erupted into cheers and hugs and hi-5s while the boys looked a little sullen.

'Totally biased,' one complained, but they didn't seem convinced themselves. A lot of the girls were still dry, while there were only a rare few from the boys that were even remotely dry.

'That means that you get the trophy until the next gender wars, which is the basketball tournament. Until then, the bragging rights are all yours, girls!' Fairy Godmother said. 'Play, now get back to your dorm rooms, have a shower, finish unpacking, and have your midnight party or whatever you teenagers do, but please make sure you're fine for tomorrow. First impressions matter, after all. Have a good term, students.'

'We lost by a mile this year,' Hiccup said. Jack nodded in agreeance.

'Well, we've still got the basketball competition soon. I'm confident with that one,' Jack said. Hiccup looked at him warily.

'You know you were confident with the water fight, right?' he reminded Jack.

'Yeah, but this time I'm more than confident. I'm absolutely certain,' he said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

'Whatever you want to believe, Jack,' Hiccup said.

 **There's Always A Beginning**

'WE WON!' Merida let out as she flopped onto the bed. Elsa laughed.

'We did. I'm so excited. I never realised how fun this school is,' Elsa commented. Merida's eyes widened.

'I know, right? In my old school, we would never have been allowed to have a water fight!'

'Well, I guess we still have to make one important decision.'

'What's that?'

'Who gets the first shower?' she asked, glancing mischievously at her roommate. Merida grinned as they both immediately raced for the bathroom. They both ran into each other and they flopped onto the bathroom floor, both of them giggling as they tried to get up.

'You can go first,' Elsa offered. Merida smiled gratefully.

'Thanks, Elsa,' she said as she grabbed some pyjamas and slipped into the bathroom. Elsa sighed. She pulled out a journal from her suitcase and began to write.

 _It's the first day of Macedon Academy and it's super cool. I cannot wait to discover more about his amazing school. We had a massive water fight, which the girls won, and I've made a really good friend. Her name's Merida, and she's super fun to be around._

 _This day has inspired me to start writing a song. It might start with..._

 ** _Amazing things, in every day,_**

 ** _So perfect is every single way,_**

 ** _How can there be, bad things in this world?_**

 ** _Can't people realise how much a day is worth?_**

 ** _We smile and laugh, but inside we hurt,_**

 ** _From things we knew and things we learnt,_**

 ** _I just want the world, to be happy inside,_**

 ** _No more, worries, no more bad, a perfect life,_**

 _Or something sappy like that. I don't know. Maybe I'll have some more interesting things to more to write about, but for now that's it._

 _I've realised that simply smiling can change your attitude to life, and that simply seeing good in everything can make you change your perspective in life. Maybe I'll give positivity more control over my mind. Maybe then I can stop worrying about the things that happen to us, but rather how we react to it. Maybe that's how we can change the world. Maybe._

'Elsa! Your turn!' Merida called out as Elsa shut her journal and replaced it back in her suitcase. Merida walked out of the bath room with a pair of grey shorts and a loose green t-shirt. Elsa grabbed some clothes for herself, and then sped to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, quickly brushed her hair and her teeth and came out fo the bathroom. Merida was reading 'Pride and Prejudice', so Elsa stasked last her and took out her own reading book, 'Holding Up The Universe', and settled into her bed to read.

'Elsa?' Merida asked after a bit. Elsa looked up from her book and glanced at her friend.

'Yes?' Elsa asked.

'Are you nervous for tomorrow?' Merida asked. Elsa saw a little worry in her friend's eyes and felt a bit sorry for her.

'Not really. Are you?'

'A little.'

'It'll be fine. The first day of school is always super easy. Just a bunch of introductions, and not much work. It'll be easy.'

'I guess. But what if our classmates don't like me?' Merida worried aloud.

'Then they're idiots,' Elsa concluded, drawing a smile out of the red head.

'It'll be fine,' Elsa reassured her.

Except now that Merida mentioned her classmates' opinions, she wasn't sure who she was reassuring anymore.

 **Okay, so that's the end! I hope it was okay for a first chapter. I know, maybe a little more focused on the story, but I'll try to add in more feelings in the future.**

 **So I can see that's it's kind of hard to imagine the school. Basically there are two floors, the top floor has dorm rooms and the bottom floor has classrooms. There's sort of a massive space in the middle, so a massive empty space. Yeah, this isn't** **making much sense, but if you search up 'germany university indoor slide' it basically looks something like that, but without the slide.**

 **In this story, Hans is a good guy. I was sort of musing over it, so I made him a teacher. More on him later on in the story.**

 **As for the actual school system, I'm going for like how my school works. Sorry if it's confusing. It's probably different across the world, but I live in Australia so that's how I'm making it.**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I'll see you in the next update!**

 **'One small crack does not mean you are broken. It means you were put to the test and didn't fall apart.' - Linda Boindexter**

 **kikki.k**


	2. A Little Surprise

**Well... this chapter sorta came out later than I had hoped...**

 **Sorry!**

 **But thank you so much for the kind reviews! They really made my day, and motivated me to write this! Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

 **A Little Surprise**

Elsa woke to the sound of her alarm, which rang in her ears as she clambered out of bed and into the bathroom. Merida was still asleep, and Elsa decided to let the red-head get a few more moments of sleep before she woke her up. She studied her face in the mirror, which looked slightly worn out.

 _'Nothing a shower and a little make-up can't fix_ ,' Elsa thought to herself. She turned on the tap and splashed her face, the cold water giving her a wake up call. She loved the feeling of the cold, relieving her warm skin as she attempted to take away the tiredness. Suddenly, the cold water brought back a memory from the past.

 _'Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!' Anna giggled excitedly as the older girl slowly opened her eyes._

 _'What is it, Anna?' she asked, although she had a feeling she knew what Anna was gonna say._

 _'Do you wanna build a snowman?' Anna asked mischievously. Elsa glanced up, responding with a grin._

 _A few moments later, and they were outside in the backyard, gleefully throwing snowballs at each other._

 _'Catch me if you can!' Anna cried as she began climbing a massive hill of snow. It was 8 metres tall. However, the talented strawberry blonde scaled the hill within minutes, teasing her older sister down below. She stood up tall on the top of the hill._

 _'Haha! You can't get me!' Anna taunted, doing a stupid dance. Elsa quickly grabbed some snow and transformed it into a snowball. She looked up at Anna, who was facing the other way. Then, she threw it. The snowball shot through the air, and hit Anna clean on the back. Elsa was about cheer, when Anna began to fall forward._

 _Time slowed. Elsa could see Anna flailing her arms uselessly, her scream piercing the air. Elsa stood in shock, not moving a muscle as she watched her younger sister fall to the ground. There was a loud crunch as she collided with the snow. Elsa could hear voices behind her, and then her parents were there, rushing to the aide of the unconscious Anna._

 _'Anna!' their mother cried as she knelt down and cradled the girl's head. Her breathing was steady, but her arm was in an awkward angle and she was shivering badly._

 _'How did it happen?' their father asked Elsa. Elsa looked at them, refusing to let tears spill._

 _'She- she- she fell off the hill,' she lied, afraid of what would happen if they knew the truth. Their parents looked back at Anna._

 _'It'll be okay, Anna. Everything's gonna be okay,' their mother whispered._

Elsa shivered at the memory. Her flashbacks were coming back again. She needed to learn how to control them or she might black out in the middle of a class.

'Elsa?' a groggy voice called form the room. Elsa's ears perked up.

'Merida? You okay?' she asked as she looked through the door and saw her friend sit up in bed and yawn, her hair as messy as ever.

'I'm fine. What's the time?' Merida asked. Elsa glanced at her watch.

'10 past 6,' she replied. Merida yawned again.

'When's first class?'

'8:45.'

'Why so early then?' Merida asked. Elsa blushed.

'I was going to see if I could do some studying in the library. You know, so I can get a good first impression,' Elsa said. Merida smirked.

'Guess I'll come along with you. If that's okay with you, of course,' Merida said. Elsa smiled.

'It's perfectly fine. I'd like some company,' Elsa replied.

'You better go shower so we can be early,' Merida suggested. Elsa nodded.

'Yes, ma'am,' she replied as she got back in the bathroom and had a quick shower and brushed her teeth. She came out and Merida went in. She quickly changed into her school uniform, which consisted of navy socks, a black and navy tartan skirt, a white blouse, a navy tie and a navy blazer. She tied in her black shoes and got her books together just as Merida walked out.

'Do you want me to wait for you outside?' Elsa asked. Merida nodded.

'Don't leave without me,' Merida warned. Elsa grinned.

'We'll see,' she said as she grabbed her books and waited outside the dorm room. She didn't see any lights on under doors, so she assumed that most of the other people were still asleep. She closed her eyes, and imagined what her teacher, who she found out was Mrs Merryweather, was like. She imagined a lot of bright colours, and a bright personality. She thought of a massive bright pink top hat with feathers, and even a multicoloured boa. She imagined a bright personality to rival her appearance, and quirky glasses which were much to big for her. As she was getting to the shoes, Merida hurried out the door with a few books in her arms.

'Ready?' Elsa asked as she looked at Merida's slightly disgruntled appearance. Merida nodded.

'Let's go,' the red-head decided as they headed off to the library, which was down the stairs and somewhere near the front doors of the school.

'This is it, right?' Elsa asked as they stopped in front of two large black doors. Merida nodded enthusiastically as the platinum-blonde reached forward for the handle. Almost immediately, the doors burst open a familiar boy ran into Elsa.

'Sorry!' Hiccup apologised as he helped Elsa up.

'It's all good,' she reassured, glancing at the slightly flushed Hiccup. He smiled bashfully.

'What're you guys doing here?' Hiccup asked.

'We're studying. You know, to get a good _first impression_ ,' Merida replied. Hiccup smirked.

'Who's your homeroom teacher?' he asked.

'Mrs Merryweather. Who's your's?' Elsa replied.

'The same. She doesn't play favourites, though, just thought you might want to know,' he informed them. Merida raised an eyebrow.

'What's she like?'

'She... wears a lot of... blue,' he said thoughtfully. 'And she's kinda on the short side.'

'Great description. I meant her personality,' Merida said. Hiccup blushed.

'Oh. Right. She's feisty, sometimes pessimistic, but quite resourceful.' Hiccup said. Elsa smiled.

'Well, you asked us what we were doing here. How 'bout you?' she asked.

'Oh, me? I was studying too, like usual,' he stated.

'Usual?'

'Yeah. I always study. It's become a sort of hobby.'

'Well, anyway, we should be getting inside now. See you in class, Hiccup!' Elsa finished as they waved goodbye and the two girls entered the large space.

'Even though we were here yesterday, this place never ceases to surprise me,' Merida said as they walked further in. It was a quite modern library, with sleek black shelves and white walls, with so many stylish study desks Elsa gave up trying to count them all. There were a few students, but other than that, it was quite empty and quiet.

'Let's go over there,' Merida motioned toward two study desk situated side-by-side. They wondered over there, set their books down and opened them up.

'Well, let's see if I can still do quadratics,' Merida muttered quietly to herself as Elsa giggled quietly.

 **A Little Surprise**

'Jack! Wake up, you lazy idiot!' Hiccup whispered loudly as he brought his pillow down and smacked Jack on the side of his head. He immediately jolted awake.

'Dude, it's the first day of school. Give me a couple more minutes.'

'It's 8:30, you douche bag,' Hiccup said. Jack groaned.

'Already? I could've sworn that it was 6 o'clock 5 minutes ago...'

'Just get out of bed, Jack,' Hiccup urged. Finally, Jack relented, purposefully dragging his body out slowly and glancing at his immaculate looking best friend. Jack raised his eyebrows.

'Trying to make a good impression on a certain someone?' he asked. Hiccup hit him over the head again.

'Okay! I get it! I'm going!' Jack yelped as he sped to the bathroom, securing the lock behind him. He looked in the mirror, and stared at his untidy silver hair. He shrugged. It wasn't like that wasn't what his usual hairstyle looked like.

He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and changed, all in just under 9 minutes.

'Quick! We have to go now or we'll miss class!' Hiccup said. Jack looked at him.

'I haven't even styled my hair yet!' he tried to come up with an excuse. Hiccup stared at him with an amused expression on his face.

'Since when do you style your hair? Oh, that's right, you start flirting with girls today. I _should've_ known,' Hiccup said sarcastically. Jack threw a sock at him and it hit him in the face.

'Ugh! Jack! That's disgusting!' he cried as he gathered his things and sped out the door. Jack grabbed his own belongings and followed his trustworthy friend down the halls, down the stairs and to his locker.

'Which one's mine again?' he asked Hiccup. He pointed to the one next to him and he speedily unlocked it and stuffed his things inside. Just as he was closing his locker the bell rang for first class.

'Here we go. Another year at Macedon Academy!' Jack said with a forced enthusiastic tone as he and his real enthusiastic friend headed off to their classroom, Room 12. When they got there, there were already at least 10 people waiting patiently in line for the teacher.

'Good morning, Hiccup. Long time no see, eh?' Elsa greeted him as they approached the lines. Hiccup shrugged as Jack raised his eyebrow in confusion.

'We met him at the library,' Merida explained when she noticed Jack's confused expression. Jack smirked.

'Of course you did. I should've known,' Jack said as he glanced knowingly at his friend. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

'And I wasn't surprised to find you still drooling on your now damp pillow when I got back,' he fired back. Jack smirked.

'I can just picture you drooling now because of-' he didn't get to finish his sentence as Hiccup slapped his hand over Jack's mouth and shot him a death glare. Jack looked at him innocently. Elsa and Merida glanced at each other in confusion.

'-the fact that we're starting school today,' Jack finished when Hiccup had removed his hand. Merida looked like she was about to ask a question when a young man silently swung his arm around Jack's shoulder.

'Hey, dude,' Flynn said. He looked at the two girls and whistled cheekily. 'Already flirting with newcomers, are we Jackson?'

'Of course not, darling. You know I'm all yours,' Jack replied swiftly with a high-pitched voice. The five of them cracked up, drawing attention from the other students waiting there.

'So... how's things with Rapunzel?' Hiccup asked, winking at Jack, who sniggered. Flynn raised an eyebrow as the two girls raised theirs.

'Say what now?' Merida butted in. Flynn looked at the red-head.

'These two are clearly delusional-'

'He's got a crush on her,' Jack interrupted.

'Ooohhhhh,' Elsa and Merida chorused as Flynn flicked Jack on the forehead.

'He's just joking, aren't you?' he said, shooting Jack a playful glare. Jack just rolled his eyes.

'I hope you are, dear. Wouldn't want you turning your back on _us_ ,' he said, resuming his girly voice. They all sniggered once again.

'Good morning, class!' a female voice suddenly called out as the door to their classroom swung open and revealed a woman with black hair done up in a bun, a blue dress and blue hat, and blue heeled shoes at her feet.

'Wow. You weren't joking about the blue,' Jack heard Merida whisper to Hiccup. He nodded.

'Wait 'til you see the inside,' he whispered back.

'Okay, girls, come in please! I've assigned seats, so please stand to the side,' Mrs Merryweather ordered. The girls filed in, and the boys followed close behind.

It looked like a ball of blue had just exploded in there.

There were blue posters on walls, hanging blue feature paper balls, blue stickers, blue chairs, blue carpet, blue shelves, blue cupboards. The only things that were white were the celiling, the walls, the tables, the projector and the whiteboard. Other than that, everything was decorated with intricate designs that were, obviously, blue.

The tables were set up in four rows of six, situated right in the center of the room, facing the left (the front of the room). Along the back wall (which would be the right wall when walking in) were the blue shelves with little objects, souvenirs and mainly a lot of books.

'Alright, so I know you want to take a seat, so I'll display the seating plan on the projector and, just, well, go to your seats accordingly,' Mrs Merryweather instructed as she connected her blue computer to the screen. It flicked on, and Jack studied the screen to find his name.

'I'm next to you, bro,' Jack commented to Hiccup, who feigned disappointment.

'When I finally thought I'd get a break from you,' he sighed. Jack smiled.

'You know you love me,' Jack said.

'Hey! What about me?' Flynn asked, mocking hurt. Jack rolled his eyes.

'You sit on the other side of the room, honey. Guess this ain't gonna work,' he replied sassily, flicking pretend hair behind his shoulder. Flynn laughed.

'Okay, okay, you got me,' Flynn said through his laughs as he walked over the the end of the third row. Jack took his seat on the second table of the second row, and found Elsa on his right, Merida beside her.

'Well, hello again,' he said as he sat down, Hiccup next to him. Elsa smiled.

'I would say it's a pleasure, but I still don't know you all that well, so we'll see,' she replied. Jack laughed.

'Well, my favourite colour's icy blue, if that helps,' he offered. Elsa rolled her eyes.

'Riiiiight. So if, like, someone puts me at gun point and demands to know everything about you and your life, that's _definitely_ gonna help me,' she said sarcastically. Jack sniggered.

'Hey, to be fair, I don't even know your full name,' he argued. Elsa shrugged.

'True. It's Elsa Wynters, if you really wanted to know so badly. Oh, and my favourite colour's baby blue,' she added mockingly. Jack smiled.

'Well, good morning class. Some of you might remember me from last year-'

'You're the one who fell out of the tree when you were saving Naveen's soccer ball!' someone called out. The class laughed, and Mrs Merryweather gave a knowing smile.

'Yes, that was me. Not exactly my proudest moment, but definitely something I won't forget. Anyways, some of you might be wondering what in the world I'm talking about. Well, to those people, my name is Mrs Merryweather and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I will also be teaching some of you English, History, Chemistry or Art, depending on your choices from earlier this year when we sent out the application form, and which teacher you've been given. Unfortunately, all of you _do_ have at least one class with me. I know. So sad.' she said as the class laughed at her last comment.

'But anyways, a few things about myself, I love helping people, so if you need a hand I'll definitely help you with anything, just come talk to me. I also consider myself quite pessimistic, so if I do say a few sad things that make happy things seem depressing, just let me know and I'll immediately tell you that the world isn't fair and we just have to deal with the horrible things that happen to you,' she said jokingly as the class laughed again.

'Anyhow, enough about myself, let's get to know some of the new students this year,' she said. Jack felt Elsa slightly stiffen besides him and he glanced at her, noticing a bit of nervousness in her demeanour as she fidgeted. She glanced at him, a bit of worry in her blue eyes, but her nervousness quickly disappeared as she smiled determinedly at him. He smiled back, hoping that she felt a bit better about introducing herself.

'So could all the new students please come up to the front?' she asked. Elsa, Merida, and two other students he didn't recognise (obviously, because they were new here) stood up and made their way to the front.

'Ah, let's start with you,' she said as she pointed to one of the ones Jack didn't know. It was a girl, with brown skin and a black bun, cleverness shining in her brown eyes.

'Well, um, hi, my name's Tiana, I love cooking and baking and those sorts of things and I like the colour green,' she said. The teacher nodded thoughtfully.

'What's your favourite thing to cook, Tiana?' Mrs Merryweather asked. Tiana didn't hesitate when she answered.

'Gumbo. It's a dish with stock, meat, vegetables and a secret ingredient I can't give away,' she said mysteriously. Mrs Merryweather smiled.

'And why, if you don't mind me asking, do you love cooking gumbo so much?' she asked. Tiana smiled.

'As a child, me and my father used to make it together. He'd let me stir it, taste it, and help make improvements. Cooking sorta became my passion. But, my father passed away, so when I make gumbo, I remember him, and sometimes I can hear his voice whispering 'just a little more of this' or 'it looks lovely, Tiana," Tiana said honestly.

'I'm sorry to hear about your father, Tiana, but it's lovely to hear that he seems to have passed on his talents to you,' Mrs Merryweather said. Tiana smiled and it lit up her face.

'Now, how about you?' Mrs Merryweather said as she pointed to the other new student Jack didn't recognise. It was a boy who has brown eyes and dark brown hair, and- a ponytail at the back?

'Hi, my name's Jim. I, uh, like pirates, I guess,' he said, obviously unsure of what else to say.

'Why do you like pirates so much, Jim?' Mrs Merryweather asked, attempting to encourage him to say more.

'Well, my dad disappeared one day, and I kinda fantasised that he went out to sea and became some sort of pirate,' Jim answered, keeping his answers brief. Mrs Merryweather blinked a few times in a moment of silence, before turning to Merida.

'How about you introduce yourself now?' Mrs Merryweather said. Merida nodded.

'My name's Merida, and I love archery and riding horses, especially my horse Angus. I have three little brothers who are very much troublemakers, but I guess they're kinda cute,' she said. Mrs Merryweather smiled.

'What are their names?' she asked.

'Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They're triplets,' she replied. Mrs Merryweather smiled.

'And finally, you.' she said as she looked at Elsa. She bit her lip.

'Um, my name's Elsa Wynters, and I like to play piano and sing, I guess,' she said, her voice considerably quieter than when she was with her friends.

'Why do you like singing so much?' Mrs Merryweather asked.

'I guess it helps release emotions, and when you write songs, it tells a story you might be able to express in just words,' she said, a little more confident than before.

'I'm sure you write beautiful songs, Elsa,' Mrs Merryweather said. All of a sudden, Elsa gasped. Her eyes turned a little glassy, and she froze. Her gaze passed silently around the room, and landed on Jack. She stared for a few moments, tears slowly forming in her gorgeous eyes. She choked for a bit, before seemingly gathering herself enough to race out of the room, tears spilling down her face. Mrs Merryweather looked shocked.

'Did I say something?' she half-whispered.

'I'll go after her, if that's alright with you,' Merida said. Mrs Merryweather nodded, so Merida raced out the room, following close behind Elsa. Jack racked his brains, thinking about everything Mrs Merryweather had said. They hadn't been mean at all, so it must have been something she said that triggered, perhaps, a memory from the past?

Or maybe she was just making a scene, like what Quincy did.

 _No, of course not._ Jack thought to himself. He'd known Elsa for a day and a bit and he already could tell that she was _not_ that type of girl.

So what was up with her?

Jack sighed. He didn't think he'd ever understand girls.

 **A Little Surprise**

 _'Elsa! Come play with me!' an older Anna from the previous flashback called out to her 14 year old sister. Elsa grinned._

 _'Coming, Anna!' Elsa called back as she raced to get her coat and mittens. When she had finally found them, she ran back down the stairs and out into the backyard, joining Anna out in the cold._

 _'Do you wanna build a snowman?' Anna asked mischievously. They shared matching cheeky grins as they set to work building a massive snowman. It had a slightly wonky head and the weight was kinda squishing the small round feet, but it was beautiful in the two sisters' eyes._

 _'I name it... Olaf,' Elsa declared as she admired her masterpiece. Anna giggled._

 _'Olaf the snowman. I like it,' she said._

 _'Elsa! Could you come in for a minute? This young man would like to speak to you,' their mother called out. Elsa looked nervously at Anna, but she gathered up the courage when she saw Anna's beautiful beaming smile. When she ran back inside, there was a very pale, tall man who was dressed in all black. His eyes were sort of shallow, and he had ebony hair._

 _'Elsa, this is Mr Black.' Elsa's mother began._

 _'Pitch, please,' he interrupted, revealing a scary sort of tone in his voice. Elsa also shivered at the coldness of his voice, and she practically never got cold._

 _'Well, Elsa, Pitch would like to take you into his school, because you are apparently an exceptionally smart student,' Elsa's mother continued, seemingly unfazed by Pitch's frightening actions._

 _'Yes, Elsa, you are incredibly talented, and we only accept the best of the best. May I speak to you privately?' he gently asked her. Elsa was about to protest, but her father spoke up._

 _'Well, actually, we think that-'_

 _'It would be better if I spoke to her. Alone.' he butted in, emphasising on the 'alone'. Her father coughed, before he looked at his wife, who was slightly worried now, and they quietly left the room. Pitch looked at Elsa, his eyes running up and down her body, which made Elsa extremely uncomfortable._

 _'Well, Elsa, what types of talents do you have?' he asked. Elsa looked at the grand piano at the corner of the room._

 _'I can play piano, and other instruments,' she replied, attempting to keep her voice from wavering. Pitch grinned, which wasn't exactly making her feel any better._

 _'I actually need a drink of water. Would you be so kind as to go sit on the piano stool and wait for me while I'm gone?' he asked. Elsa nodded, slightly confused, as she took her seat on the piano stool. Pitch stood up from his position on the couch and left the room. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she gingerly place her fingers on the keys, and began to play. She didn't need the sheet music, it was all in her head, and she poured emotion into the song as her fingers danced across the piano. Somewhere a little past halfway, she heard a bit of commotion coming from a different room, as well as some muffled voices. Elsa stood up, about to go to venture further, when an ear-splitting shriek cut through the air. It was piercing, loud, helpless._

 _And it belonged to her mother._

 _Elsa was on alert. Her mother never screamed. And her alertness was turned up to full power when she heard her dad scream from the same area. She paused for a second, not knowing what to do, and then, after the two screams and a bit more commotion, it was deathly silent. For some reason, the silence was a lot more chilly than the screams. Elsa was about to go see what was wrong when Pitch burst through the door, still with a calm look on his face and a half filled glass of water. His hair was slightly ruffled, but other than that he looked exactly the same as before. He raised an eyebrow when he caught her staring._

 _'A problem, Miss?' he asked._

 _'Where's my parents?' she demanded. He looked at her, without a bit of compassion in his shallow eyes._

 _'They're watching a horror movie, dear. Nothing to be worried about,' he replied. Elsa sighed. At least they were okay._

 _'Now, about the song?' he asked, gesturing towards the piano. Elsa obeyed, walking gracefully towards it, taking a seat and placing her fingers carefully on the piano. She started the song. A bit after she had begun playing, he heard Pitch come closer towards her, until she felt his presence right behind her. She played on, but got even more uncomfortable when she felt his hands on her shoulders. They went slowly forwards, until they were around her chest. She immediately stopped playing, and turned around, her eyes wide._

 _'What are you doing?' she asked, her voice a little shaky. He smiled._

 _'I just wanted to see you play,' he whispered into her ear. 'Do you write songs?'_

 _'I- sometimes,' she mumbled as she felt the hands make their way down the length of her body and to her upper thighs. She heard Pitch sigh._

 _'Do you like the songs you write?' he whispered huskily into her ear. She was panicking inside, her instinct telling her to run as far away as she could, but her body wouldn't react._

 _'Ye- ye- yes. I- I think they're good,' she mumbled._ _She twisted her head again slightly, and found herself looking straight into his eyes. They looked like he was loooking straight into her soul, and she felt his hands slowly went t_ _o her waist, and he locked her in his grasp. She gasped, wiggling a bit, but she couldn't manage to get free. She felt his lips once again pressed next to her ear._

 _'I'm sure you write beautiful songs, Elsa,' he whispered._

 _Everything around her turned black._

 _It was two weeks later when she woke up, finding herself in a hospital bed, Anna's face hovering above her own, showing sadness, shock, then full-blown delight as she watched her sister wake up. She hugged her tightly, before breaking to Elsa the horrible news._

 _She had been stabbed 3 times._

 _Her parents had been found dead in her house._

 _And Pitch was nowhere to be seen._

The mirrors reflected what Elsa already knew was true. Her face was flushed and messy, tears streaming down her face. As soon as Mrs Merryweather had repeated those exact words, the flashback hit her will full force, and wouldn't go away. It had taken her all she had to run away, and to try to not make too much of a scene on her first day of school.

'Elsa?' a familiar voice called as the door to the female bathroom swung open and was replaced by a red-head. Merida spotted her immediately, and the two friends rushed towards each other. Elsa was still crying, but she felt a bit better, her friend making her feel better.

'What happened?' Merida asked gently. Elsa slowly unclasped herself from Merida's hug and she looked at Merida. She hesitated. No one really knew about her childhood, her past, as she had tried so hard to keep it hidden. But Merida looked so concerned, so worried, about _her,_ and Elsa felt that Merida deserved an explanation. _I won't tell her everything. Just this flashback. Just until we have a stronger friendship._

'It's a long story,' she eventually said.

'I have time,' was her friend's reply.

 **A Little Surprise**

'What happened?' Jack asked as he, Merida and Hiccup walked to their lockers during recess. Elsa was currently talking to Mrs Merryweather.

'One of the new kids reminded her of this creepy neighbour she used to have that scared her by stalking her while she walked back from her old school,' Merida explained.

'Was it Jim?'

'You know Tiana's new too, right?'

'Yeah, I know, but I just don't imagine her being evil.'

'True. And yeah, it was Jim. Apparently they have the exact same hairstyle,' Merida said.

'I hope she's all cool now,' Hiccup said.

'Hey guys,' Elsa' voice called from behind. The three of them whisked around. Not a trace of sadness was to be found on her face, instead replaced by a genuine smile.

'Hey Elsa. Hope you're okay,' Hiccup said. Elsa grinned.

'I'm okay now. Just had a fright. I'm guessing Merida told you what happened?'

'Yep. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut,' Jack teased. The two girls rolled their eyes as the two young men opened their lockers and placed their books inside.

'What's after recess?' Jack asked.

'Me and Merida have Physics and History. Don't know about you two.'

'I have Chemistry and History. I think you have the same,' Hiccup said to Jack. He nodded and popped his head back in his locker to prepare his books before pulling out a green apple and shutting his locker.

'Yo Jack!' Naveen suddenly called out from 5 metres away. Jack smiled as he approached his friend.

'Who're your new victims?' Naveen teased, eyeing the two girls. Jack rolled his eyes.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' he replied.

'Denial!' Naveen said in a sing-song voice.

'Yeah, what is he talking about?' Merida asked, slightly interested but mainly teasingly. Jack glanced at the two of them and innocently shrugged his shoulders.

'Eh well, see you 'round Jack. Presumably the ice hockey team?' Naveen said.

'You bet,' he replied. Naveen gave him a knowing look and walked off to his friends.

'You play ice hockey?' Elsa asked curiously. Jack looked at her.

'Pretty much been the Captain if the school's ice hockey team since I came here,' he replied smugly. 'Do you play?'

'Yeah, I guess. I also like ice skating,' she replied.

'I like ice coffee,' Merida interrupted. They laughed as Hiccup finally finished setting up his books and joined the three of them as they strolled to the girls' lockers, which were also conveniently next to each other.

'Do you play sports, Hiccup?' Elsa asked. Hiccup stared at her for a bit, then burst out into laughter.

'Nice joke,' he said, making fun of himself. The other three laughed along with him.

'JACKIE!' came a shrill voice through the crowd, piercing the bubbly atmosphere. Jack groaned.

'I'm gonna go to the bathroom,' he muttered, glancing at Hiccup. They both looked at the girls, who seemed to have a vague idea of the current situation and were unhelpfully smirking, before they quickly disappeared from the crowd as fast as they could.

'Is the coast clear?' Jack whispered as they hid in the boy's bathroom, Hiccup carefully peering out through the door.

'She's still in this area,' Hiccup replied. Jack groaned again.

'When will she learn that I'm not interested?' he complained out loud.

'Or that you're pretty much hopeless?' Hiccup added. Jack snorted.

'Low. Real low. Much like your social skills,' Jack returned. Hiccup grinned.

'Hey, you shouldn't be talking, Jack. I remember the first day I met you.'

 _'Why is this school so big?' Jack thought to himself. It really was. Macedon Academy was probably the most prestigious school in the country, featuring many different... well, features. Academic, athletic, art, music, drama, cooking, sewing, languages, Macedon Academt was basically everyone's dream school. Not only was it focused on good grades, though, it was an incredibly fun school. Many games, the 'Gender Wars' matches and parties, Jack couldn't believe his luck when he got accepted here._

 _'Hey, new kid!' A voice called out. Jack felt his face flame up as he turned around and faced the face of the voice. He was tall, dark skinned and handsome, and seemed to have all the confidence in the world._

 _'What's your name?' he asked. Jack tried to form words in his head, but nothing would come up._

 _'Hello? Are you deaf?' he asked, seeming to genuinely want to know. Jack shook his head._

 _'My name's Jack,' he managed to stumble out. The boy nodded._

 _'Hey, Jack. I'm Naveen. Think you're in my grade. Anyways, got to go! Meeting up with all my friends, and stuff,' he rambled as he took off, disappearing in the crowd. Jack gulped. He hoped he hadn't just shaped his reputation as a weirdo._

 _Jack decided the best thing to do was to follow the crowd, and so he did just that. He pushed his way through the crowd, offering a quiet 'sorry!' Here and there. As he got out the other side, he found himself next to the boy's bathroom. He decided to pop in, just to regain his composure and hopefully his dignity._

 _Unfortunately, luck wasn't in his favour as when he walked in he found 3 boys loping around in there, one of them smoking a cigarette and the other two laughing at something the smoker had said. Jack was about to walk right back outside when the smoker turned around and grinned in a creepy way, sending shivers up Jack's spine._

 _'Why hello, there. Who might you be?' he asked in a raspy, low voice. Jack swallowed, wishing he could say something but just as before, he couldn't form any words. Apparently, this smoker was quick to anger as immediately his face contorted into fury as he dropped his cigar and leaped towards Jack, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall._

 _'I asked you something, snowman,' he sneered, as Jack's face went as white as his hair and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. It didn't help that there wa slash a searing pain in his back, which didn't seem to go away._

 _'Hello? Are you deaf?' It was the exact same words Naveen had uttered earlier, but this time there was no compassion, instead replaced by pure menace._

 _'No. My n- name's J-jack,' he stuttered, failing to keep the fear out of his voice._

 _'Ooohhh, Jack Frost, huh?' he teased, receiving more laughter from the other two, who were watching on in amusement._

 _'Do you wanna know my name, snowman?' he continued, pushing him harder onto the wall. Jack didn't know what to say, so he simply stared. See,ingot not satisfied with the response, he hardened his grip on Jack's collar and slammed him into the floor. Jack's head connected with the bathroom floor, and he felt his consciousness slowly slipping._

 _At that moment, the bathroom door opened and a lanky brunette strolled in, and looked shocked at the scene._

 _'Hey! Stop!' he demanded, looking at the smoker with determination. The smoker didn't seem to be fazed._

 _'Hey! Stop!' he mocked, mimicking lankiness and making a stupid face. The newcomer didn't back down._

 _'I won't tell you twice. Leave him, or I'll tell Fairy Godmother,' he threatened. The smoker hesitated, glancing at his friends, who didn't see, as comfortable as before. They cocked their heads, and the smoker sighed._

 _'Whatever. Let's go,' the smoker said, and he and his friends brushed past the boy, giving him a good glare before Jack heard the door slam shut and the boy rush over to help him up._

 _'Hey.' he said as he grabbed his hand and helped Jack up._

 _'Hey. Thanks a lot,' Jack said. The boy smiled._

 _'No problem. They were just being assholes. I'm sure you didn't deserve it. I'm Hiccup, by the way,' he said. Jack raised an eyebrow._

 _'Hiccup?' he questioned. The boy shrugged._

 _'I guess my parents had an interesting sense of humour,' he replied. Jack laughed._

 _'Jack,' he said, introducing himself. Hiccup smiled._

 _'Well, Jack, I think it's time we got settled into the school, huh?' Hiccup said. Jack nodded as he followed him out the bathroom and into the main part of the academy._

 _'Trust me, other than the bullies, this is going to be the best experience of your life,' Hiccup said._

 _And as it turned out, it was._

'Yeah, I really owed you, man,' Jack said as he returned back to the present. Hiccup snorted.

'You really did. You were lucky that you were funny,' Hiccup said. He checked out the bathroom again, and seeing Quincy still waiting, he shit the door again.

'Was I ever,' Jack replied.

'You know that eventually we'll have to leave, right? Recess will eventually end,' Hiccup said. Jack shrugged.

'If I have to stay here all recess, I'll stay here all-'

'They're gone!' Hiccup said victoriously. Jack stopped and peeked over Hiccup's shoulder, and seeing no sign of Quincy or her friends, they both slipped out and went to the cafeteria.

'Dude, there's only apples left,' Hiccup said as he noticed that all the yogurt, grains and fruit salads were gone and only whole fresh fruits remained.

'Oh well. Good thing I like apples,' Jack said as he grabbed one and threw one at Hiccup, which he caught and bit into.

'We d'ya wanna go?' Jack asked his best friend. Hiccup scanned the cafeteria, and pointed to half-full booth with two familiar hairstyles. Jack grinned and elbowed his friend, who scowled and slapped him on the arm. Nevertheless, they both walked over and as they approached, the two girls looked up and shifted over, allowing the two boys to slip in. Jack took the seat next to Elsa, leaving Hiccup to sit next to Merida.

'Hey,' Elsa said as she stabbed a piece of watermelon.

'You guys came early?' Jack said, motioning to their fruit salads. Merida smirked.

'Of course. We're responsible young ladies,' she said in a posh voice. The others sniggered.

'What's up with that girl?' Elsa asked curiously as she swallowed the watermelon. Jack shrugged.

'Just this stupid girl who thinks that she's my girlfriend. It's so frustrating,' Jack replied. Hiccup nodded.

'Yeah. She got so desperate once that she climbed in through our dorm room window, and slept at the bottom of Jack's bed,' Hiccup added. The girls raised their eyebrows.

'You serious?' Merida asked.

'100%,' Hiccup replied.

'That's... creepy. And extreme,' Elsa said.

'I know. And actually, speaking of the devil..' Jack trailed off as Wuincy approached the booth, and her eyes screamed anger.

'Hey, Jack. Who're your friends?' she asked in a dangerously suger-coated voice. Jack shrugged as casually as he could.

'That's Merida, and this is Elsa,' he said, pointing at them in turn. Elsa offered a little wave, whereas Merida simply glared, apparently already choosing sides.

'Well, they better not be hitting on my Jackie, right?' she continued, looking at the two girls in turn, plastering a obviously fake smile on her face while attempting to glare while appearing happy.

'I'm not _yours,_ Quincy. I'm not an object,' Jack shot back, slightly annoyed at her words. Quincy turned her attention back to him.

'Of course not, Jackie. I would never think such a thing,' she replied, shifting uncomfortably closer, before shoving Jack over so she'd be able to fit on the booth. Unfortunately, it meant that there was now little room for Elsa and she fell off the other side.

'Ow!' She muttered as she sat up on the floor and frowned at Quincy. She pretended not to notice.

'Hey! That's awfully rude, ain't it?' Merida said, fury beginning to grow in her eyes. Quincy stated right back.

'Not exactly. How was I to know that she would fall off?' she replied, inspecting her fingernails. Jack shifted to the right, trying to keep a comfortable distance from Quincy, but she simply slided over again.

'So, what do you have next period? Hopefully biology?' She asked, completely ignoring everyone else.

'Nope. Luckily,' he replied, taking a bite of his apple. Quincy pretended to hear the little jab and preceded to steal Elsa's fruit and promptly pick up a piece of rockmelon and pop it in her mouth. Jack snatched the paper bowl out of her grasp and hand it to Elsa, who was awkwardly standing on the other sid elf the booth next to Merida. She smiled gratefully as she also tried to keep Merida from leaping over the table and strangling Quincy, who was calmly chewing while watching on.

'Come on, guys. Let's go,' Jack said. The three of them stood up, but Quincy had no intention of leaving them so she stood up too.

'Where are we going?' She asked. The four of them looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes, trying to find a way of subtly getting rid of her. Fortunately, luck was finally in their favour as right at that moment the bell rang, signifying the end of recess.

'To class,' Hiccup said. Quincy frowned, and after lingering for a bit, she finally turned on her heel and stalked off, trying to find her friends.

'Geez, what a stuck up little-'

'Person,' Elsa cut Merida off, getting a sheepish grin from the red-head.

'At least you know have a valid reason to hate her,' Jack said, as they walked back to their lockers. When they reached the girls locker, they waved goodbye and the two boys walked off to their own.

'You are one unlucky guy,' Hiccup said. Jack snorted.

'Yeah, 'cause you're my friend,' Jack replied.

Hiccup just laughed.

 **A Little Surprise**

'This is so confusing,' Merida commented as she and her best friend sat on Elsa's bed, at quarter to 11 at night. Elsa glanced up from her exercise book and looked at Merida's question, and offered some guidance through the complex physics question.

'Oohhhh,' Merida said as she realised how it worked, and successfully figured out the correct answer. Elsa grinned in support for her friend.

'Hey, it's getting late, we should probably hit the sack,' Merida said after a few moments of silence had gone by. Else sighed as she looked up at the clock hanging on the back wall.

'You're right,' she agreed as she closed her books and placed them on her beside table, ready for tomorrow. Merida took her own books and assembled them on her table, before they settled down in their beds.

'Night, Elsa,' Merida mumbled as they switched off the lamps by their bed.

'Night,' Elsa replied. She shuffled around a bit, feeling a slight jab in her right hip. She shuffled some more, but there was clearly some sort of bump in her bed.

'You alright over there?' Merida asked as she sat up on her bed and looked over.

'I think there's something in the mattres,' Elsa replied. Merida flicked the covers off her bed and joined Elsa as she got out of her own.

'Go under the bed,' Merida suggested. Elsa got down on the floor and lay on her back, carefully sliding under the bed and looked up at the bed frame, which was made up of several slabs of wood separated by the same width as the slabs. As Elsa inspected the area where she had felt the jab, she noticed a thin slit in the area. Curious, she stuck her hand into the slit and felt around the inside of the mattress. After feeling around for a bit, she felt something leathery under her fingertips.

'I think I've found something,' she said as her hand closed around the rectangular object and she pulled it out. After coughing a bit from the dust that came out with it, she slid back out from under the bed and showed Merida what she'd found.

'It's a diary,' Merida commented as she switched on the beside table lamp, lighting up one half of the room. They sat back on Elsa's bed, and took a close look at the leather, A5 sized diary with the word 'Belle' on the front cover.

'You think it belongs to someone who used to sleep in this dorm?' Merida asked as Elsa wiped the dust off.

'It's likely,' Elsa replied. She opened up the front cover and was surprised to see that nearly the whole diary had been ripped out of the diary, leaving a couple of pages left which were hanging on to the spine.

'Read it,' Merida urged. Elsa took a deep breath.

 _'However is reading this; I pray it isn't who I hope it isn't. If it isn't, then you must be very confused. Understanbly, of course. You have no idea what I'm talking about. In fact, you may not know who this mysterious 'Belle' is. Who knows? Maybe the person reading this lives far beyond my lifetime. So I'll start with this. My name is Belle, and I am in Year 9, in 2016. One month ago, my life changed forever when I discovered a secret no one was ever meant to discover. It lead to a number of punishments, consequences, but my curiosity overcame it all, and I found out every last detail of the secret. But my luck soon ran out, and if my prediction is correct, I am no longer in this school, but somewhere else, where I am probably being held captive. I would tell you everything, everything, but unfortunately I can not afford to give away precious information to someone who doesn't deserve to know. So this is what I've done; all over the school I have hidden the different pages of my diary. In it is everything about what I discovered, and what happened in my time when I mysteriously disappeared. I will leave a clue for the next page of my diary in with every page, and hopefully you will find out what I know. Because someone needs to know the truth. Someone needs to know what really happened in this school, and what really happened to those three girls who mysteriously disappeared. Someone needs to know the past behind some of the teachers at the academy. Otherwise, I'm doomed. Oh, and one last thing; DO NOT TRUST MR FACILIER.'_

'Wow,' Merida whispered when Elsa had finished reading what was left on the pages.

'This is... this can't be real,' Elsa whispered back in disbelief. Merida looked at Elsa.

'What if it is? What if this Belle girl is relying on us to find her?' Merida said. Elsa shook her head repeatedly.

'I mean, the teachers? That's insane,' Elsa said. She was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just read, still holding on the thought that it was just a prank.

'Insane as it may seem, we can't take that chance, Elsa. Even if it may seem like absolute nonsense, there is still that chance that it's real, that's she needs help, that the truth needs to be uncovered. And no matter how small that chance is, it's one we can't risk not taking. We can't do that to them,' Merida said. Elsa glanced up as her blue eyes were met with Merida's, which reflected seriousness, determination, and a sense of duty, and right then and there Elsa knew that Merida had already made her choice, and now so had she.

'Okay. Let's find out what happened to Belle,' Elsa agreed, and Merida smiled and bounced happily on her bed.

'Woah, slow down there, Mer. We need to figure out what the clue is,' Elsa said as she picked up the second piece of paper, which had a poem written in neat, print writing.

'This must be the clue,' Merida said as she leaned over Elsa's shoulder to read what it said.

 _Under the stars, where dreamers lie,_

 _It may seem normal, for a passerby,_

 _But if you look deeper, you'll find a clue,_

 _That lays in only a third point of view._

'What?' Merida asked, confused, after reading it over and over in her head.

'I don't know either,' Elsa said, slightly deflated.

'How 'bout we sleep, and maybe tomorrow we'll figure something out?' Merida suggested as she yawned. Elsa yawned too, nodding in the process. Merida stood up and glanced back.

'Should we hide the diary? You know, because we can't trust teachers?' Merida said. Elsa thought for a moment, before agreeing.

'Yeah. Should we just put it back in the mattress?' Elsa asked. Merida shrugged.

'I guess if it's managed to keep hidden for this long, it'll be safe for a few weeks in there,' Merida reasoned. Elsa hopped off her bed, slid under it and replaced the diary, careful to make the list look as unnoticeable as possible.

'All done,' Elsa commented as she came out from under the bed and back into her bed. Merida grinned and switched off the lamp light, making the room go as dark as it was before.

'You know, this is kinda exciting,' Merida whispered into the dark. Elsa smiled.

'Yeah,' Elsa whispered back. There was silence for a bit, before Elsa heard soft, gentle snores coming from the other bed. Elsa closed her mouth and turned on her side, her thoughts turning into dreams of mystery, and creating a character of beauty, intelligence and determination, in which she named Belle.

'Morning, Mer,' Elsa said as she did up her tie. Merida mumbled something inaudible.

'Sorry?' Elsa said as she moved closer, tugging at the longer end if her tie.

'I said, why are you up so early?' Merida repeated, a smidge louder than before.

'Well, one, because I wanted to find out more about the diary we found last night, and two, it's not exactly early. It's 8 o'clock,' Elsa said. Merida's eyes shit open and she quickly removed the covers form her bed, making it up nicely in under 10 seconds.

'Damn!' she muttered when she glanced at the clock and raced into the bathroom, leaving behind a laughing Elsa.

'So, what are you thinking, Sherlock?' Merida asked as she brushed her teeth. Elsa shrugged.

'To be honest, I have no clue. I was thinking we could ask people who had already been to this school about the three missing girls or Belle. Surely if it was only two years ago someone would know something,' Elsa said.

'What if one of the students is one of the people we can't trust?' Merida asked. Elsa thought for a moment.

'I actually didn't think of that,' Elsa admitted as she grabbed her blazer and slipped it on. Merida walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her school clothes and disappeared back inside.

'Maybe the library has some old newspapers that may have articles about the disappearances,' Merida suggested.

'That's definitely a possibility. It's a good start,' Elsa agreed. After a few minutes of silence, Merida walked out and grabbed her books, and stood next to a ready Elsa.

'How much time have we got?' Merida asked. Elsa glanced at her watch.

''Bout half an hour. Should be enough time to check out the library,' Elsa replied. Merida nodded a the duo headed out of their dorm room, and in the direction of the library.

'So let's think about the clue,' Merida said as they walked together.

' _'Under the stars.'_ Perhaps it's outside?' Elsa said thoughtfully.

'I guess that's make sense. Unless this academy has some sort of star gazing room on the top floor,' Merida joked.

'You've seen the Dome?' a voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw Rapunzel, Anna right beside her.

'The Dome?' Elsa questioned, confused.

'You know, outside near the Arena. There's a massive star gazing room that's shaped like a dome, so that's why we call it that,' Rapunzel replied.

'Wow. This academy will never cease to stop surprising me,' Merida commented. Rapunzel smiled.

'It's one of the reasons I choose to go here. Anyways, me and Anna are gonna go to the stables. I'm going to introduce her to Maximus, my horse,' Rapunzel said. Anna clapped her hands excitedly.

'See you!' Elsa called as the happy pair walked off, pausing to wave.

'Well, we'd better be careful when we talk about these things. I'm sure Rapunzel's a great girl, but you can never know,' Merida said as they continued their journey to the library.

When they arrived there, they selected two study desks, left their books on them and then wondered off to the magazines and newspaper section. They skimmed through them, trying to find an article in 2016, local and was related to their findings.

'Ha! Look at this; 'Sheep raid supermarket and steal a packet of oreos,'' Merida exclaimed as she put down another useless newspaper. Elsa giggled as she picked up one.

'How about this; 'Man sues Apple, claiming he ordered an apple from them but received an iPhone,'' Elsa read aloud. Merida laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. Their search continued for about 8 minutes before Merida called Elsa over.

'This might be related,' Merida said as she handed a newspaper over to Elsa. She read the title; _'Three highschool girls missing during a school camp gone wrong'._ Elsa grinned.

'It's promising,' she agreed. They read the article.

 _Yesterday evening, an emergency call came through to the police when three highschool girls, aged 14-15, failed to return from a bush walk in Olden Nature Reserve. They had been taking a bush walk with four other student and two teachers, when apparently the three girls wondered off by themselves, and nobody knew where they went. The two teachers hurried back to the camp with the other four remaining students, raising the alarm on the way. The school, Macedon Academy, is incredibly concerned for their wellbeing, and as you can imagine, so are their waiting families. Police are currently investigating the track and the nearby bush land, in hopes of returning these three unfortunate young girls to their families._

'Damn,' Elsa commented as she finished reading the article.

'April 27, 2016. That's when this article was written. It fits with all the information we have,' Merida said. 'Maybe if we keep looking, we'll find out what happened next.'

The two girls ruffled around in the newspapers a bit more, before finding another related article.

'Here,' Elsa said, having found it this time. Merida came over, and they read the article together.

 ** _Three girls who went missing 8 days ago found dead._**

 _8 days ago, on the 26th of April, three highschool girls went missing after they reportedly wandered off by themselves, and didn't return to the main group. Police were immediately on the crime scene, and now, their bodies have been found, laying in a shed, not a single mark on their bodies._

 _The girls are Eilonwy McKoldren (14), Alice Wonder (14) and Mia Thermopolis (15), and were described as 'lovable', 'incredibly funny and destined to do great things' and 'always kind to everyone they met, following their heart, and that passion drived them to do good things.'_

 _'Obviously, it's incredibly saddening that three beautiful souls who didn't deserve this got this, and it's also horrible to always have a nervous feeling knowing that there are horrible people in this world who do horrible things,' one of the teachers, who wishes to remain anonymous, commented on this terrible event. 'My deepest sympathies go out to the poor families who didn't deserve to have this happen to them, because they were just as lovely as their girls. They will forever remain in our hearts, and with us.'_

 _Police are currently investigating their mysterious deaths, while their families receive the bad news that their children, who were described as innocent and always sweet to everyone they met, will not ever return to their awaiting arms in the way they had hoped._

'Crap. They didn't make it,' Elsa said as she read the article over again, sadness flooding her mind. Merida purse she lips.

'The teacher should've noticed them disappearing. They should've been more careful,' Merida said. Elsa nodded her head.

'Of course they should've. But they do have certain limits. Seven children can't be watched at all times by two teachers.'

'But thya's their job! If they can't handle seven kids, they shouldn't have done the bush walk in the first place!' Merida said as she slammed her fist down on the table. Elsa glanced at her.

'I know, Mer. Trust me, I know. This shouldn't have happened. They should still be here, still love, still learn, still appreciate this amazing gift called life. But it happened. They died, and that _happened._ And of course we wish it didn't. But that's the past. And we're in the present, now. We can't go back then. We can't stop what happened, because it's happened. We can't make a difference _then._ But we can make a difference now. We can find out the truth behind all of this, and find Belle, because that's what matters _now._ Of course, if I could go back in time and save their lives, I would. In a heartbeat, I would. But we can't. And we can't change that, Merida. We can't change that,' Elsa said. Merida looked up, fire still burning in her eyes, but it wasn't anger anymore.

It was determination.

'You're right. Belle's our main concern now, and we have to find her,' Merida said. Elsa nodded.

'So what's next?' Elsa said, almost to herself, her mind still trying to wrap around the clue. Merida opened her mouth to say something, but the bell cut her off.

'Class, I guess,' Elsa said with a tight smile. Merida smiled back, and they, together, with their minds focused on discovering the truth, wandered off, much like the three girls, but unlike them, they weren't lost.

They weren't walking away from an adventure.

They were walking right to it.

 **Wow. That was a roller coaster... quite different from the previous chapter.**

 **And now the start of the mystery, yay!**

 **Anyways, not much to say, so I'll just end it here. Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

 **'A ship in harbour is safe, but that is not what ships are built for,' - John Shedd**

 **kikki.k**


End file.
